Please Don't
by Miminfifi
Summary: Jason has been tracking a new villain in Gotham, but he didn't think it would turn out like this...
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't

I've always loved him as a brother, but I've never known how much I needed him until now. I yell, bruise and sometimes really hate him, but I love him so much.

My right arm is searing with pain. My warm blood is tricking down me surrounding me in a small pool of blood. Not too much though, not enough to kill me. The slash across my chest is worse than torture and my left foot is indescribably sore, I think it's shattered.

The cool, moist air is a slight relief for my burning lungs. I'm not the only one damaged though. He has a deep cut in his shoulder, a slash just below his left eye and a split lip that's still wet with blood. I managed to remove his mask but I hated seeing what was below.

"I don't want to do this Dick!" I yelled tears flowing freely down my helmet covered face. My gun weighed a tonne in my hand. It was aimed directly at his head.

"The court will have your head!" He yelled back "They call for your blood and it will flow for them!" He continued.

I left him with them for too long 'He's not in there anymore' I tried telling myself, but I didn't believe it "Please Dick, please. I don't want to this and I know deep down you don't either!" I screamed but it was chocked near the end.

"The Talon has come for you, Jason. Accept your fate at my hands!" He said then burst into laughter. The weight of his foot on my chest increased with each demon like laugh. For a split second, it wasn't him anymore, it was the Joker. I don't want to think that he is a maniac, but the thought keeps running through my head.

"What have they done to you?" I begged him. I need to know. I have to know.

"What have they done? They, my masters, have guided me to my full potential. Now I must prove what they have done for me will be repaid in full" He said, I couldn't believe it. They'd changed him into a killing machine. The thing he despised the most. I don't want to believe it, but he's rightthere. Staring down at me with a wild look poisoning his once vibrant blue eyes that are now a clouded grey. They look as if they belong to someone else, but they're his.

"I love you, Dick. I love you" I whispered to myself, but in this echoey alley I was sure he could hear back and fell holding his head like he was in pain. "No!" He screamed, curling into a ball.

I dragged myself over to him, sending pain through my battered body. I need to get to him. "Dick," I manage to say through my flaming throat "what's wrong?".

The silence continued with only slight twitches out of him.

"Please tell me!" I pleaded shaking him hoping to get something out of him. He opened his blue eyes bloodshot and puffy from tears.

"Go, please. Be safe from me, be safe from Talon. He's stronger than me." He broke into tears "Please help" I heard him whisper.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked, my voice strained with tears.

"He won't leave me. Be safe, run. He's too strong. You won't win. Nobody can beat him" he told me, sounding more broken than I thought he could ever be.

I don't believe it. I don't want to. He is fighting with himself. I turned on my com link "Oracle, it's about Dick. He's Talon, I need Bruce. Please" I begged.

A crackling sound came through and then "He's on his way".

I hugged Dick, he flinched at my touch but I only hugged him tighter. "Don't leave me" I heard his weak voice say, and I couldn't stop the soft smile that spread across my lips.

My eyes started to sting "Never" and I hugged him even tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-One week later-

"How long has he been like this?" I asked Alfred and Bruce while I stared at Dick.

Alfred sighed "A week, Master Todd. He hasn't left his room once, he's just been sitting in the corner"

I nodded in thanks and walked in closing the door behind me. "Dick?" He didn't look up. I slowly made my way over to him and sat down "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He's still here Jason, he's still here"

"Who's still here?"

"I'm sorry for what he did" He answered as he buried himself into my side, hugging me.

"What do you mean Dick? It's only you and me"

"No, there are others, like Talon"

"What?"

"He was strong though" He said finally looking me in the eyes, his crystal blue eyes laced with worry and remorse.

"What's going on, Dickie Bird?" A small smile spread across his lips, but it disappeared as soon as it came and he went back into his huddled position wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Please go" He requested and I sighed defeated before leaving.

Bruce and Alfred had disappeared from the doorway, so I went looking for them. I went to the kitchen first knowing Alfred would be there, to find everybody. "Did you have any luck?" Bruce asked first.

"I think, he said that he was still here and that there were others like Talon, whatever that means"

Tim and Damian both looked away at the same time before Damian asked "But is he okay?"

"I really don't know, this is weird"

"No kidding" Damian whispered to himself before walking away in annoyance.

"Bruce, maybe we should get J'onn to help out. He could send us in to try and fix Dick"

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, considering the pros and cons "I suppose we could try, but the chances of it working are slim"

"But not all of us could go in, it would probably hurt" Tim added.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Well, having four people running around in your head, accompanied by their own minds, on top of the mental breakdown, sounds painful"

"Touché, Replacement, touché"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Can you help us J'onn?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I can try, but I have never seen anyone this far gone" He replied honestly looking at Dick.

"Thanks, I'll owe you one either way"

" Would anyone like to accompany me?" He asked everyone.

Everyone stayed where they were, most likely pondering what it would be like in there. "I'll go" I volunteered, even though my ankle was in a cast from the alleyway fight.

"Anybody else? I can only take one more of you safely"

Everybody remained silent in the Batcave until Damian spoke up "I'll go too"

J'onn nodded his head "Okay, are you two ready?" Damian and I nodded in sync back to him "Good, I need you to hold hands". We locked eyes and skeptically held hands, earning a chuckle from Tim, I immediately sent him a full scale glare and so did Damian.

We looked back to J'onn to see his eyes staring to glow, until it seemed as if we were consumed by the bright white light. I could feel a slight tingling erupting on every inch of my body. After what seemed like eternity, the piercing white light faded and my eyes started to adjust to a dark, ruined hallway.

As I looked around the ruined hallway I noticed the tattered red rug on the floor, the peeling wallpaper and the smashed glass. Lights hung from the ceiling, but none of them were on and the occasional dirt covered brick littered the floor. The hall was overrun by vines in parts and both sides were covered in doors each with a label.

"Damn Dick, your mind is disturbing. Are you sure this is his?" I asked J'onn in a whispered tone of disbelief. I thought it would be full of rainbows.

He nodded wide eyed himself, before snapping out of it "We need to find the false memories, the ones that he thinks happened when he wasn't in control"

"What do you mean 'not in control'? There is only Grayson and us in here" Damian said still looking around the room.

"No, we are not alone in here, this 'Talon' persona was forced into him, making him the most dangerous, but there are others"

"So that's what he meant" I whispered.

"When did he say that?" J'onn asked seriously.

"Yesterday when I tried talking to him"

He sighed in response "That could have been helpful"

"Of course Todd would forget something that important" Damian chimed in.

"We're not here to fight, Damian, we're here to help Dick" I said to shut him up and a wave of guilt flew over his face.

"Sorry" He mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"We should get moving, there is a fair amount of ground to cover" J'onn said to end the conversation before starting off down the hall crunching glass beneath his boots. Damian and I looked at each other before pulling our hands apart and following him. A smile found its way on my face as I realized, I no longer had a cast.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As we walked down the creepy hallway, I could say I was officially freaked out. "We're close to the first one, I can feel it"

"You can feel them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes I can sense which ones need setting right" He explained still focusing on the endless array of doors before he stopped suddenly "This is it"

Damian and I looked to the dark oak door which was slightly cracked open and had it's title scratched off. "How can you be so sure?" Damian asked curiously, but sounding unimpressed.

"He's a Martian," I told Damian "If anyone, you can trust him on this"

"Let us not waste time" J'onn intervened and we all went through the door.

I was hit with the smell of popcorn, fairy floss and animals as soon as I entered, followed by the sound of busy and excited people. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw we were at a circus. The big top was red and yellow surrounded by little caravans and game stalls, it was amazing. There were posters hanging up everywhere saying 'The World's Strongest Man' and 'The Amazing Flying Graysons' and so on. I kept staring at the 'Flying Graysons' poster until I realized we were at Haly's Circus.

"We're at Haly's aren't we?" I asked J'onn.

"Yes, night his parents fell, it's been altered somehow"

"Shame, we should work quickly" Damian added, obviously a little freaked out by the thought.

"Good idea" I added before walking to the big tent. Looking back I noticed it was suddenly abandoned, all the people were gone, all the lights were out and all the noise had disappeared as well. There was only a faint yellow glow coming from inside the tent.

We all walked in together, there was a crowd, cheering and spot lights fixed on three people climbing up to the trapeze. They were wearing a light blue, except the child, he was wearing red, green and yellow. He was Dick Grayson, the first Robin.

They waved as they reached the top of the ladder with huge smiles spread across their faces. The man, John Grayson, went first, he pulled an amazing array of stunts before swinging back and locking hands with the woman, Mary. Together they awed the crowd and left me wanting to watch it more and more. I couldn't wait for Dick to join, but as they swung closer two gunshots rang through the tent.

My eyes searched the tent looking for the source and locked on the shooter. It was Dick. His parents screamed as the bullets lodged themselves deep in their flesh. John was shot in the hand causing him lose grip and Mary was shot in the leg causing her to pull away from John and any hope of surviving.

They fell screaming, staring at their son. Their killer. Dick stared them in the eyes, gun in hand, smile plastered on his face as he watched them hit the ground and die.

I looked to the others with a horrified look on my face "That must be changed. It has to be"

J'onn nodded sadly "It has been. I'm sorry you had to see that"

"We signed up" Damian justified staring blankly at the bodies.

I elbowed him in the ribs to get him to look away from the scene "Hey, are you really alright?"

"Just remembering some of my own things that's all"

"Do I have to go poking around up there as well?"

"Definitely not. I don't need Todd residue in my head"

"That sounds funny" I said before realising "Great, now I'm thinking like Dick"

Damian sighed and face palmed "You're an idiot, Todd"

We started following J'onn out of the tent, "Hey what were you remembering in there anyway?" Damian stared at me hard with a look of worry on his face "Hey I won't judge, I've killed too incase you've forgotten"

He still stared at me with worry before sighing in defeat "On one of my missions for the League, I did that exact thing to someone, not anyone we know of course, but it still happened, I'm not proud of it"

"I'm not proud of what I've done either, but it does go away" I told him trying to be a decent brother "Eventually"

Damian looked to me with the hint of a smile on his lips. "How do we fix the memory, Martian?" J'onn looked at him questioningly, probably considering the new nickname.

"We go to the next part and work from there" He responded simply and kept walking until we found a police van. Dick was sitting in the back handcuffed to a railing and covered in blood splatters. Bruce was over there talking to him with understanding in his eyes.

As we walked closer we started to hear what he was saying "I'm sorry about your parents, they didn't deserve that". It was like the memory was only altered in parts.

"Yeah, they did" Dick replied wiping his nose and smearing blood on his face. I had a quick look around knowing that none of his parent's blood touched him to see two more bodies covered with tarp.

"If you ever need anybody" He said as he pulled a card from his pocket "You have me" and left.

J'onn walked over to Dick casually and sat down beside him "Dick?"

"Um, yes?" He responded staring at the green man beside him.

"You didn't do it"

"Of course I did! I shot them! They deserved it!" He shouted in anger at him.

He touched the boy on the forehead gently and when he pulled his hand away there was a slightly glowing dot. Dick's eyes went wide and suddenly there was no blood on him, I looked for the bodies and they were gone. The memory had been set right.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Once we were back in the freaky hallway, Damian and I recovered from our shock.

"Did you see that? I'm not just seeing things?" I asked him for reassurance.

"I saw it too, Todd" He responded looking down the ever-stretching corridor. His face was emotionless, but if I knew one thing about Damian, it was that he always had something rude to say.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Todd" He stated staring me in the eyes, they told a different story to his mouth but I didn't want to push the weak friendship.

"Whatever" I replied as we started to walk over glass "Hey J'onn, how did you do that thing back there? Where you just fixed the memory"

He stopped walking suddenly, causing me to almost walk into him. He turned around to face me "It's rather simple actually. You tell them the truth of what happened, if they don't believe you, you focus on the memory and transmit it through touch"

"Ah" Damian spoke up "And is it possible for anyone to do, Martian?"

"Yes, would you like to try on the next encounter, Damian?"

Damian let out a proper smile for the intellectual equal "Yes please"

After a long silence while all our eyes searched for the telltale sign of a broken memory, the scratched title, my eyes locked on a very different door.

It stood out from the rest of the dark oak doors because it was a painful, bright white. I forced my eyes to look at it thinking it was very important and walked over to it, as did Damian and J'onn.

I kept on staring at the door trying to read it's silver title for a few moments before sighing at the realization that it was clawed off by something.

"This is totally not creepy" I mumbled to myself "Well, Damian, you said you wanted to fix the next one, be my guest" I opened the door as Damian glared at me hard before he entered.

None of our eyes had to adjust to the lights this time since we appeared to be on a dock in the dead of night. The smell of saltwater and garbage confirmed for me that we were somewhere along Gotham bay.

A teenage Dick wearing the Robin suit, was standing at the end of the dock staring down at something with hatred and disgust. Batman was running down the dock but didn't appear to be moving forward.

We all walked over to Dick, Damian in the lead, and followed his gaze. Hanging on the edge by one hand was a man with grey hair and blue eyes wearing a business suit.

I looked at Robin's lenses. They should have been white but instead had a bright golden glow to them, casting shadows across his face.

"Zucco," Dick started "I admire the numbers you have slaughtered, but, it is nothing compared to me"

Tony stared at him in desperation "Help me up, Robin! I thought that's what you heroes do!"

Dick chuckled at his tone "I can't. What I do is in my blood, my ancestors will be proud. Tony," He said as he placed a foot on the hand and started to apply pressure "The court has summoned you to death!" He slammed his foot down on the hand, instantly breaking his fingers, and watched happily as Zucco fell to his doom.

Dick let out a small laugh as Batman finally caught up "What were you thinking, Dick!?" He asked with rage shining through.

"Bruce, there is no Dick" He replied looking down at the water as it slowly became darker from blood.

He looked genuinely confused at the comment "You're my son, I think I'd know who you are"

I quickly glanced at Damian to see his reaction, but he only seemed more interested.

Dick looked at Bruce with his golden lenses "He is not real, only Talon is real"

His Robin suit morphed into the Talon outfit he was wearing the night he nearly killed me and he grabbed a dagger from his belt. Bruce immediately backed away "Dick-"

"There is no Dick, old man! Step in my way again and I will suggest that you should be taken out permanently!" He slashed the dagger across Bruce's chest, cutting straight through the armour and instantly drawing blood.

The memory seemed to pause there and suddenly Dick was staring at Zucco again in his Robin suit.

"Well, that was..." J'onn searched for the right word "Interesting"

Damian and I nodded our heads in agreement "Well, Dami, step right up" I said earning another glare from him.

He sighed and walked over to his older brother "Dick?"

His head whipped around to face the boy "What is it, child?" Damian cringed at the title, one thing all the Robin's had in common was the hatred at being called a kid.

"Zucco is alive and locked up at Blackgate"

"How when he will soon be dead in the ocean?"

"You are not remembering things correctly, Grayson"

"I am, child, now begone"

"No" Damian countered as he closed his eyes and grabbed ahold of Dick's arm.

Dick hissed as the glowing slowly left the lenses, once they were white, Damian opened his eyes and smiled softly, then let go of his brother's arm.

Dick lifted Zucco from the ledge and we left.

 **A/N I'm so sorry I've taken this long to post it. I've had it for a while, but I just haven't had data or WiFi or any way to post it. Sorry. Forgive me of my crimes. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter. A friend of my (KAthetomboy) actually gave the idea for this and the last chapter (don't worry I wrote it myself). I rec com end her stories, but only if you can take something a little on the side of, well, immense pain for whoever the story's about. Back to the author's note. You can PM me if you have any questions at all or anything you want me to try and write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm putting up the entire story tonight because I just kept forgetting to post the chapters. And I didn't know how to finish the story. Well it's all done now... Please don't hate me. To be completely honest, I'm not that happy with it, but hey, everybody is different.**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you like the story all the same. Sorry again. ~Crimson**

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Good job in there, Damian" I told him.

"Thank you, Todd"

"Okay, seriously. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me"

"Damian," I said seriously "You're never this nice" J'onn chuckled quietly at the comment, but stayed walking in front of us.

"You have earned some respect, that is all"

I stared at him knowing that it was a lie "And how have I done that?"

Damian remained silent for a minute before answering "You volunteered to do this"

He got me, but I knew something else was going on "I promise I won't tell"

"There is nothing to tell, Todd, so I suggest you keep an eye out"

I sighed in frustration "Whatever, but I will get you to tell eventually"

J'onn spoke up "We should keep an eye out there are many more memories after that one, correcting that one has fixed a few, yes, but we will still be busy for a few hours at least"

We walked for what I estimated to be a total of ten minutes before we found a new memory. This door was different as well. It was a black wood of some sort and was inlaid with fancy gold patterning. It appeared to have no title at all, ever, and had an owl shaped door knocker and handle, which were also golden and gleaming.

We all stared at it for a long time hoping that it wasn't too bad. Hoping it was in fact reversible. The dark feeling and loss of hope from just standing at it said otherwise "I'll do it"

"What?" Damian and J'onn said together.

"I'll do it"

"Jason, I'm not even sure if I would be able to fix this one. It's very powerful" J'onn said halfheartedly.

"I can do it, I just... I know I can"

J'onn sighed and nodded while Damian looked at me with worry.

I pushed the door open and my eyes went wide. I was in a well lit room, but it still seemed to blend into the darkness. A man in an outfit made from, what seemed to be like, metal stood proudly beside Nightwing.

Around the edges of the room were viewing boxes and seats that looked like they belonged in a theatre. Hundreds of formally dressed people in white owl masks sat on the seats, even children.

"Who would bring children to this?" I ask myself aloud.

"Mother would, she would see it as an opportunity" Damian responded coolly.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Well"

We both placed our focus on the memory as one of the masked figures, one at the very front in a plush throne like chair, shouted "Silence!" A hush immediately fell over the crowd "Very good. Our most successful Talon has brought us an offering! An offering for the next generation and for the whole court!"

The audience stared at Nightwing with no expression evident behind their masks.

"An offering for the court, an offering that will continue both your and the Talon's legacy!" The well armoured Talon responded with his head bowed "This is the so called Nightwing, and a true heir to the legend. He was chosen at Birth to join us, but was taken away, now he returns to serve the masters!"

A murmuring broke out through the crowd as people discussed the true means of the vigilante. Even the children seemed to be discussing it with the adults. I continued to stare intently at the scene as an eagerness to find out more grew within me. I hated the feeling.

"Enough!" The masked leader shouted "If you are truly willing to join our cause, hero, then unmask yourself!"

Dick stared up at the person "And what will you do if I agree?"

"Then we will trust you not to be lying and furthermore put you to use"

Dick seemed to consider this for a moment, but only a moment. He removed the adhesive mask revealing eyes that seemed to flicker between their normal, beautiful blue and the almost unnatural and crazed look of the gold.

"I am Richard Grayson!" He shouted "The last Flying Grayson, and by birthright the heir to the mantle of Talon!"

Another murmur broke through the attendees before the only addresser of Dick spoke up again "Quiet! If you, Richard the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, are indeed Nightwing, then am I correct in saying that Bruce is Batman?"

Dick's eyes went fully golden "Yes, my master, you are correct" then they started the fight of the colours again.

"Thank you, Richard. Talon!"

"Yes my master?" The armoured man asked with his head still bowed.

"Take him to be reformed"

"Of course" The man raised his head once finished and started ushering Dick towards a large door. The door matched the one we used to enter this memory and I knew immediately that this was only the start to the memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this is so short... And for the time it took to post this.**

CHAPTER 7

At the realization I immediately started running after him across the large and formal room. I didn't look back but I could tell both Damian and J'onn hesitated before joining me.

I reached Talon and Dick just as they opened the door.

Behind the fancy door was a hall nearly identical to the one outside, just not destroyed and the doors were much further apart, but it was still the same.

Damian and J'onn appeared beside me as Dick walked into the hall. They stared wide eyed at the hall I was certain caused all this. "Grayson" Whispered out of Damian's mouth as tears threatened to roll down his face.

"We have to keep going Damian, okay?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded in response and took a deep, shaky breath. He started off down the corridor soon followed by both J'onn and I.

We all followed Dick and Talon until they came to a door at the very end of the hall. It was definitely made out of reinforced steel and had limitless bolts sticking out of it along the edges. There was no handle, only a panel beside it.

Talon took off one of his gloves, revealing a hand that was similar to Dick's in tone, and pressed his index finger against the board. The metal door swung open and they walked in, Dick's eyes still switching between the fear filled blue and determined gold.

The door automatically swung open revealing a dark room only lit by the faint blue glow of a computer screen. Within the dim light, you could just make out the tables, machines and chair. One chair in the center of the room, it looked like a dentist's chair, but it had restraints around the wrists, ankles, torso and neck. Most of the cables in the room seemed to lead to the chair, up the sides, and into a helmet looking thing.

I involuntarily let out a small gulp at the sight. I didn't want to even think about what sort of excruciating thing they would put Dick through to 'recondition' him.

"Lay down on the chair" Talon ordered him. Dick obediently nodded his head and laid down on the chair, which was very unlike him.

Talon started strapping him in and when he was finished, placed the helmet looking device on his head. Talon walked over to the computer and typed things in.

The screen started to glow brighter and suddenly electricity started surging through the cords, into the helmet.

Dick's scream echoed around the room. Images started flashing by the chair. Images of memories that were being changed. It was changing every memory where he had a chance to kill, changing it so that he did. It was changing him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I stood there paralyzed knowing that I could have stopped this from happening. I could have done more.

He came to my apartment a few days before he found Talon. He told me of his stupid and crazy plan, I told him not to try. I told him it would be too dangerous, but I should have known that wouldn't stop him.

I started running to him without thinking. I undid the straps on his wrist and ankles, and tried to take the helmet off, but it popped off without warning.

"No, Jason. It isn't finished" J'onn warned.

"I don't care! I'm finishing it!" I screamed back.

The green glow of the room reflected off the sweat along his brow. He looked like he was in pain, and a lot of it. His jaw was clenched, his eyes were shut tight, barely keeping tears in.

"Goddamn, Big Bird" I whispered to him "Why'd you have to ignore me? Why'd you always have to ignore me?"

A cold hand was placed on my shoulder, it was heavy too. Very heavy. Like it was made of metal. I quickly looked behind me.

Damian and J'onn were unconscious.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The demanding and angry voice of Talon asked.

"Crap" I answered.

"Who are you and how did you get here? I will not ask again"

"My name is... Really shoulda thought this through" I replied as I shook his hand off.

Talon produced a growling noise, he curled his fist into a ball and reached for something I couldn't see. I instinctively ducked and three throwing knives barely missed my head.

"Really should have brought my helmet!" I screamed without thinking.

"You shouldn't have come here, the court will decide what to do with you" Talon reached for my neck and I reacted by kicking his shin. He stumbled back, but soon regained his footing. "You're going to be annoying" Talon stated.

"It's my thing" I replied dodging one of his punches.

I felt his eyes narrow beneath the mask. He unsheathed his sword proudly with a smile spread wide across his face. He raised the sword above his head and said "They will have to make do with what is left of you"

As he quickly brought the sword down, I rolled to the side. It made a deep cut on my arm and tears started to prick at my eyes. I swept him off his feet, but he sprung straight back up. I was still on the floor.

'Really should have brought my gun' I thought 'Or my knife'. Talon kicked my side, then my stomach, until I couldn't breathe. "That... Tickles" I said as loud as I could.

He made the growling noise again. "That's enough from you!" He reached for his knives again, but I was ready. I jumped up onto his shoulders, grabbed ahold of his neck and jumped off his back onto he floor, bringing him down with me.

"Never touch him again!" I warned, I knew that it wouldn't change anything, but I hated that he hurt my brother.

I started punching this man over and over, even though it hurt my fist. I punched I'm over and over again, until my fist was bloody. He spat blood on the ground, then kicked me off, making me fly across the room and hit the wall. Hard.

"You thought you could defeat a Talon? You're pathetic" He taunted. I could barely hear him over the pounding in my head and the ringing in my ears. I coughed up blood. "Any last requests, fool?"

"Die" I choke out in response and I grabbed a knife that was strapped to his leg. I thrust the knife into his stomach, hoping it would stop him for now, but he just started laughing.

He stepped back and pulled the long, now blood coated, knife out of his abdomen. "You expected that to work? You're dumber than I thought. Take a good look, this is what'll he become"

"No" I splutter. He flipped the knife in his hand so he was holding the slippery blade, and threw it.

The blade lodged itself in my shoulder. He produced another knife, it looked the exact same, but it was clean, and threw it at me as well. It landed deep in my stomach and I let out a yelp of surprise.

He smiled wide, his stomach wound healed long ago. My head was pounding and my vision was starting to blur, but I wasn't done.

I sprung up, kicking Talon in the gut, and landed on him. I knelt on Talon's throat, automatically making him gag, choking him until he was unconscious.

I got up off of him and finished unbinding Dick. When I was done I went over to J'onn and Damian. I was a little worried that with J'onn unconscious that we might leave, but it would have happened already. Damian was stirring so I decided to shake him. It worked.

"Where's Talon!? I'll rip him apart!" He shouted when he came to.

"Sorry, I got to him first" I replied, forcing him to look around.

"Oh. Is Grayson alright?" He asked forcefully.

"I don't know. He's a memory at the moment" I defended.

"Tt" He said as he got up and went to check on Dick.

I sighed and went to wake up J'onn.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

When I finally managed to wake J'onn, which was difficult without anything like smelling salt, I asked him if there were any memories left.

He waited a moment to reply "No, there are no more"

"Let's go already" Damian said as he walked out the door.

I sighed, "What's wrong J'onn?"

"Don't worry. Dick is recovering, but"

"But he said there were others" I finish.

"The others are not harmful. He will be alright with them"

"What if they attack him in here? What would happen?"

"He will be them, you are very lucky you stopped Talon when you did. It would have been bad"

"Then how will he be alright with the others?" I snapped.

"They are not strong enough, Jason. Now, we should catch up to Damian" He said, finishing the conversation.

We quickly walked down the corridor and gave the waiting ten year old sheepish looks. "Sorry" I muttered.

"Tt" he answered, obviously annoyed at having to wait.

We left the court's chamber, Damian hurrying ahead, and entered the hall for what we hoped would be the last time.

J'onn started walking and we followed without a word. "I heard what the Martian said, about us being lucky" Damian whispered to me.

"You have good ears" I replied.

"The corridor was rather echoey. I'm glad that you tried to defend Grayson. Thank you, Todd" And he walked ahead.

Once in the familiar run down hallway, knowing it was probably the safest place to leave, J'onn placed his fingers on Damian and my heads and we all left in a blinding white light.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! Forgive me of my crimes because it's over!**

CHAPTER 10

My eyes opened slowly and groggily as they were met with a blinding, antiseptic white light.

I knew these lights very well. They belong to the Batcave's med bay.

I climb out of the bed just as Damian does. "Todd" He greets.

"Demon Brat"

He cringes at the nickname "Let's get out of here"

We walked out of the Batcave and come face to face with Bruce.

"You're up" Stated Bruce.

"No shit," I replied with an eye roll "How long were we out?"

"Four days" A new voice answered as it stepped around the corner.

"Hey Replacement"

Tim rolled his eyes "Do you know if Dick is awake?"

"Grayson was down there?" Questioned Damian "I didn't notice him"

Without a word we all headed down to check on him. Once in the way too bright med bay again, I actually looked around. J'onn was still asleep, probably exhausted from being in Dick's brain for so long. Dick was lying in the furthest bed, his wrists and ankles bound to the table by leather straps and he was struggling horribly against them. His sky blue eyes were frantically darting about.

"Bats or foe?" Dick asked with a large grin.

"Neither" Tim replied "Robins aren't bats"

"Can you untie me, Tim? I feel like a prisoner"

Tim started to undo the straps until Bruce said something that caught everyone off guard. "Beware the Court of Owls"

"Why'd you say that Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Making sure you're still... Well... You"

"That's... Uh... Sweet?"

"Hey, Dickhead" Dick looked over at me "Glad to see you're better...ish"

"You were in my head" He stated.

"Yeah, and?"

"Don't. Don't ever do that again, got it?"

"Don't ever become a fucking Talon again! You got it?"

"Wasn't planning it. Now, can I be untied?"

Tim finished undoing the straps and Dick stretched his muscles.

"Much better"

"Grayson?" Damian softly asked.

"Yeah?" He replied looking away from his raw wrists.

Damian dashed into Dick's arms and hug him tightly. "Don't ever do that again! You hear me? Don't! You don't know what it was like in there! Or what it was like seeing my brother just sit in a corner!" Damian pulled out of the hug revealing a tear stained face "Just, please don't do that again"

"Aw, Little D, I love you too. I promise I won't do that again"

"Good. You had better not, or I will personally hunt you down and drag you to J'onn"

Dick's casual goofy smile donned his lips "Aren't I supposed to be the big brother?"

Tim and I groaned at the sentence we had both heard a million times.

"If you took better care of yourself you could say that" Tim said.

"Seriously Dick, I mean, even your mind us messed up" I continued.

"It's true Grayson. Your mind is disturbing" Damian finished.

Dick acted hurt. "I love you all. Come here, that's you too Bruce"

The next few hours flew by in a blur, but there is one thing I knew for sure. It was the best feeling ever, to have my brother back.


End file.
